


Savages

by Merthurkisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, may contain gore if story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurkisses/pseuds/Merthurkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where animal meat isn't the only regular food in Stiles and Derek's diet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> should i go on?

He walks out of the room freshly showered and in a Brioni suit and a pair of $300 shoes. He runs his fingers through the boy’s hair as he passes by. He picks up a perfectly made cup of coffee and walks back to sit by Stiles.

“Won’t your suit get ruined?” the boy asks.

He looks over at him, gives him that killer smile of his and says “$5,000 worth!” He looks over the paper, checks his schedule, and the TV Guide. 

“Busy today?”

“As always.”

“What are we going to do with her?” 

He looked from the paper to Stiles, “Finish her. What else!”

~~~

He comes home late at night to find the Stiles asleep. He turns the lights on and Stiles squirms under the covers. “Wake up honey, I brought you something.” He takes his hand and Stiles wraps his arms around Derek as he walks behind him. They stop when they make it to the living room. A small blond boy looked like he was sleeping on their couch. Stiles knew the little boy was not sleeping!

“Derek,” he let out a sigh. 

“You don’t like it,” he sounded disappointed.

“I told you before; no children.”

“Would you try it? Try it at least once, you’ll love it!”

“I can’t believe you! It’s my only rule.” 

Derek couldn’t believe this, he worked really hard for that kid and Stiles doesn’t like it. “More for me,” he shrugged. 

“I know you work hard for these people, and I appreciate it I really do. But it is my only rule.” 

“Yea, I guess it’s fine.”

“Good. Now can we go to bed? I miss you.” Derek cupped Stiles’ ass as he pressed kisses to his neck.

“You mean my dick.”

“You, your dick, they’re the same.”

“Of course they are.” They were about to head for the bedroom when Stiles asked, “What should we do with the boy until morning?”

y/n?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of like part 1 but this is edited and i also added more to it.

He walks out of the room freshly showered and in a Brioni suit and a pair of $300 shoes. He runs his fingers through the boy’s hair as he passes by. He picks up a perfectly made cup of coffee and walks back to sit by Stiles.

“Won’t your suit get ruined?” Stiles asks, his hungry eyes on Derek.

He looks over at him, gives him that killer smile of his and says “$5,000 worth!” He looks over the paper, checks his schedule, and the TV Guide.

“Busy today?”

“As always,” his eyes staying on the newspaper in his hand.

“What are we going to do with her?” 

He looked from the paper to Stiles, “Finish her.”

~~~

He comes home late at night to find Stiles asleep. He turns the lights on and Stiles squirms under the covers. “Wake up honey, I brought you something.” He takes his hand and Stiles wraps his arms around Derek as he walks behind him. They stop when they make it to the living room. A small blond boy looked like he was sleeping on their couch. Stiles knew the little boy was not sleeping!

“Derek,” he let out a sigh.

“You don’t like it,” he sounded disappointed.

“I told you before; no children.”

“Would you try it? Try it at least once, you’ll love it!”

“It’s my only rule.” 

Derek couldn’t believe this, he worked really hard for that kid and Stiles doesn’t like it. “More for me,” he shrugged. It looked like Derek couldn’t care any less, but Stiles knew that Derek didn’t like when Stiles refused him. Especially with things like this.

“I know you work hard for these people, and I appreciate it, I really do. But I can’t.”

“Fine.” 

“Good. Now can we go to bed? I miss you.” 

Derek cupped Stiles’ ass as he pressed kisses to his neck. “You mean my dick.”

“You, your dick, they’re the same.”

“Of course they are,” Derek rolled his eyes.

They were about to head for the bedroom when Stiles asked, “What should we do with the boy until morning?”

“Up for a little midnight snack?” Stiles was about to protest again, but Derek spoke up “The little boy for me, and the girl for you.”

“Fine, but I’m not touching the boy.” Derek smirked and gave Stiles’ cheek a peck before heading to their room. Stiles looked over the boy, and it scared him that he didn’t pity the little boy. It was like looking at a vase, or the news. He felt nothing.

“So what are we having?” Derek came out of the room, voice cheerful. “Stiles?” he waved a hand in front of Stiles’ face.

“I’m unable to pity this little boy.” 

“We went over this a long time ago Stiles. It’s how we live.”

“I never thought I’d become this cold.” 

Derek picked the little boy up, wrapped an arm around Stiles, and pulled him away and to the basement. Derek woke the little boy up by splashing water to his face It was cold and Stiles started to feel uncomfortable. He hasn’t felt that way, ever. He’s always been excited about this. This lifestyle that Derek lived, he wanted to be a part of it. Told Derek that he wanted to do this sine he was young. While that was true, he had no idea that he’d be killing actual people, people that used to smile at him in the grocery store, the gas station, the public pool, the hospital. It all came back to him, his feelings started to creep on him again and he almost protested before Derek laid the boy down on the metal table and started to work on him.

“Derek, wait.” He looked at Stiles, and Stiles’ heart raced when he saw Derek’s eyes; there was no color in them, no life. They were black as night. “Derek, he’s not dead.” He was actually scared of Derek! He’s scared to tell him that he should return him, that his mother would be worried sick about him. There was no arguing with Derek when his meal was on that table but Stiles can’t let this go on. “Please, let him go.”

“What, are you scared?”

“We agreed on criminals, not kids.” Stiles took a chance and went closer to Derek. “He’s innocent.” He put a hand on his shoulder, “there’s always the girl.” Derek didn’t move, it sounded like he wasn’t breathing either. “You just got her last night.” He slowly turned Derek over, his eyes towards the ground, no expression on his face. “Derek?”

“I’ll take him back,” he whispered. Stiles nodded. Derek picked the little kid up and headed upstairs. Stiles heard the front door open and close and then the car’s engine starting.

He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. 

Derek doesn’t agree on things this easily. His night was going to be hell.


End file.
